


The story of the Clotpole and Mer-Mer

by Rox08



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: Arthur Pendragon hated autumn.He never knew how to dress, since he felt too hot with the sweater but with t-shirts he felt cold; the days got shorter but the sun didn’t rise early enough; he had to say goodbye to the new friends he met on the beach and his usual party still had to return; particularly, classes were restarting and the chemistry professor, Gaius Jones, had already asked him to tutor a new boy who had recently moved to the city.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	The story of the Clotpole and Mer-Mer

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you find any mistakes, but I'm Italian and this is the first time I write a story in English.  
> Please correct me.

Arthur Pendragon hated autumn. 

He never knew how to dress, since he felt too hot with the sweater but with t-shirts he felt cold; the days got shorter but the sun didn’t rise early enough; he had to say goodbye to the new friends he met on the beach and his usual party still had to return; particularly, classes were restarting and the chemistry professor, Gaius Jones, had already asked him to tutor a new boy who had recently moved to the city. 

<< It’s just for one or two months, until he finds his place. He’s the son of two dear friends of mine, I want him to be comfortable here, but I can’t stay long with him, otherwise somebody could think he’s recommended. I’m asking you for this favour cause I know I can trust you. >> he said, looking at him straight in the eyes and raising an eyebrow, as if he were challenging him to contradict him. 

And nobody was so stupid to contradict professor Jones’ eyebrow. 

That's why Arthur was now snorting at a table in the university bar, waiting for that boy (Marvin? Martin? He didn't remember his name) to show up. 

He had been there for a good twenty minutes, but not even a shadow of the boy. 

When his watch showed that three quarters of an hour had passed, he decided to go away. 

Of course it started raining as soon as he came out. 

And Arthur hated the rain. 

Another thing he hated was the public transport. 

He generally used his car to get home, but that day his sister Morgana needed it since hers was at the garage, and he had to take the underground. 

And of course he found it full due to fans of a football team who apparently had won a game played at a nearby stadium. 

The strong smell of sweat almost made his eyes water and their euphoric choruses risked making him deaf. He tried to get off and wait for the next ride (at whatever time it was), but when he got near the doors a black-haired boy almost hit him. They narrowly avoided the crush, before another boy with long brown hair arrived from behind the raven, pushing him inevitably against the blond. 

“At least” he thought sadistically “they too are drenched in rain” 

<< Gwaine, you ended up on me! >> shouted the first, laughing. 

<< I’m sorry, Mer-Mer! I didn’t do it on purpose! >> replied who must have been Gwaine, sneering too much to be really sorry. 

<< Mer-Mer, would you be so kind to move? You are standing on my foot. >> Arthur said annoyed. 

<< Oh sure, sorry my friend! >> “Mer-Mer” answered smiling and giving him a pat on the chest. 

“We are too close” said a little voice in his head. 

The blond DIDN’T notice how his blue eyes seemed to shine with their own light, nor that his cheek-bones were prominent. 

<< Have we met before? >> he asked instead, crossing his arms. 

<< No, I don’t think so. >>

<< But you have just called me “my friend”. >> Arthur returned. That boy made him curious, but he wasn’t in the suitable mood to be kind. He also felt the onset of a strong migraine. 

<< My mistake. I could never have a friend so... clotpole! Here, this is the perfect word to describe you! >>

<< How dare you! Not only did you run into me, but you also have the courage to insult me! >>

<< If you moved, we wouldn‘t have crashed each other! Instead you remained there, in the middle of the doors, like a clotpole! >>

<< Come on come on, let it go honey! We have arrived at our stop! Goodbye princess! See you again! >> interjected Gwaine, dragging “Mer-Mer” out and having the boldness to blow flying kisses to the blond. 

Arthur hoped to never see them again. 

<< Didn’t he show up? >> snapped professor Jones when the next day Arthur reported him that the newcomer wasn’t presented. << That boy! I only asked him one thing: be found here Wednesday at the 3 p.m.! Surely, he will have forgotten! >>

Arthur took several breath before answering. 

<< Professor, today is Wednesday. >>

The older man gaped at him and blinked. 

<< Oh. >>

The boy showed great self-control by not swearing, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

<< Forgive me Arthur, at my age it’s easy to get confused. Therefore, he should arrive... >>

<< Gaius! >> someone interrupted him with a shrill voice behind Arthur’s back. 

<< Merlin! My dear boy! >> the professor answered joyfully heading to meet him. << I was just talking with the boy who will be your tutor! >>

The one involved turned and recognized the boy under the affectionate arm of the professor. 

<< Arthur, he’s Merlin Emrys. Merlin, he’s Arthur Pendragon. I’m sure you will get along. >> the unsuspecting man introduced them. 

<< The clotpole! >>

<< Mer-Mer! >>

A year later, Arthur loved autumn. 

The sun didn’t burn the skin and the sweatshirts gave him the right warmth he needed; he could stand outside to watch the sunset without going home later; the city was still not much busy and the streets were clear; particularly, classes were restarting and he was waiting his classmate in the library. 

<< You are late, as usual! >> said the blond, without taking his eyes off the book, while he felt the chair next to him move. 

<< No clotpole, you arrived early! >> retorted cheerfully Merlin. 

His smile was so big to create little wrinkles around his eyes and emphasize his cheek-bones. 

Arthur shook his head, and kissed him. 

<< Morgana said that she’ll be cooking today, she wants to try a new recipe. You’re still in time to runaway. >> he let him know after. 

<< And leave you alone with your sad destiny? I could never do that! >> was the answer. 

When they got out of the university, it started to rain. 

Arthur loved how rain wet Merlin’s face and hair, making him almost shine, and he loved the raven’s laugh as he pointed at their soaked clothes. (Arthur might also love how the shirt seemed fitting to his boyfriend’ body, but he would never admit it). 

Another thing he loved was taking the subway with Merlin, running to not lose the ride. Gwaine would join them later and tell them about his last flirt. (Secretly he thought Gwaine was nice, while it was no mystery that he found him very irritable when he sent flying kisses to Merlin) 

<< Maybe we could watch a movie, in the afternoon. Obviously if we don’t get killed by launch>> the corvin suggested getting off the metro. 

<< Good idea, Mer-Mer! However, I would avoid watching “Endgame”: you always cry like a fountain! >>

<< Clotpole! >>


End file.
